Most Wonderful Time
by StephanieFan
Summary: Sequel to 'My Twin girls' Temperature in San Francisco is dropping rather low this year. While the Tanners try to make Christmas happen no matter what!
1. Shopping

Stephanie hugged her knees close to her. It was late November so the temperature started dropping. But still not cold enough to snow. She sighed. Cold enough to freeze you but not cold enough to have a day off from school.

Everyone, save the twins, were out Christmas shopping. Steph didn't feel like going and agreed to watch the twins. They were now seven years old. Being seventeen makes her seem a lot older. The living room was getting chilly. The blonde shivered.

'I should probably turn the heaters on...higher!' she thought. Stephanie walked around the house wondering where she could turn up the heater. That's when she realized she hasn't seen the Nichole and Alexandra!

"Girls? Where are you!" she yelled. 'And why do I sound like dad?' Stephanie ran back in the living room again. Alexandra peaked her head out from behind the couch.

"Hi Stephy!" she chirped.

The teenager sighed and bent down to her cousin's height "Where's Nichole?"

Alexandra put a tiny finger to her chin. Then gave a shrug "I don't know! We're playing hide and seek!" she hid behind the couch again.

Stephanie wasn't sure that'll be a good hiding place, but since they're seven year olds it wouldn't matter much anyways. Deciding to forget about it, Stephanie went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

* * *

**Petite**

"Does this hat look good or what Michelle?" DJ asked as she admired herself in the mirror with a rather hot pink hat. Michelle yawned and nodded. Shopping with DJ can be boring when all her money goes to things that _she_ wants.

"Deej, I thought we were Christmas shopping, not shopping for ourselves!"

DJ took the hat off "What? I can't shop for myself? I'm in college and I have a part time job."

"But we never get to see you. And you can shop for yourself anytime anyways!"

DJ took a purple silk shirt and held it up to her sister "Doesn't that look cute on you?"

Michelle pushed the shirt away. She put her hands to her hips "Don't change the subject, DJ. Everyone just wants to see you! They miss you and all you're worried about right now is shopping!"

Her elder sister went through racks and racks or clothes "Well, of course. I'm shopping for Christmas!"

"For yourself." muttered Michelle. DJ stopped and picked up a baby blue turtle neck.

"Bottom line, Michelle, I care about my family. I will shop for them and I'm not trying to be selfish. Having your own money just makes people crazy."

"Like how?" Michelle searched for a smaller size of the turtle neck DJ held.

"I just started actually having a part time job. Minus the time when I worked as "happy helper" to those kids who don't even smile."

The twelve year old rolled her eyes looking kind of annoyed "Well, I guess so."

Deej took the turtle neck, hat and silk shirt and payed the clerk.

"Thank you very much, happy holidays." smiled the clerk. Both Tanner sisters smiled and took their bags.

"You still haven't answered me," said Michelle when they turned to another shop.

DJ checked the clothes for flaws "Oh that's awful!"

"Yes! Thank you! Now you know it's bad to ignore people!" screamed her younger sister.

"NO! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY SILK SHIRT! SOMEONE SPILLED SODA OR WHATEVER ON IT!"

Michelle mentally slapped herself. How college can change people.

* * *

**GAP**

"Oh, honey! Isn't this cute?" Becky asked as she held up a cotton blue skirt with a snowflake "I think I'll buy one for each of the girls!"

Jesse was too busy arguing with Joey to care "No! I'm telling you! Red and gold! Those are the perfect colors for decorations!"

"But Jess! Don't cha think green and red are more seasonal?" Joey protested.

Jesse rolled his eyes "Oh sure, do what everyone else is doing. Don't you ever feel the magic? With the brilliant colors of flashing gold! Romantic red for sex appeal!"

Such a weird thing to say when Becky just walks up to the two.

"Sex...appeal?" Becky asked raising an eyebrow.

Her husband shrugged "I'm just saying." He then turned away.

"Another one of your dumb fights, and I'm just saying! Help me pick out some clothes for Nichole and Alexandra."

"You mean as a Christmas present?" Jesse sounded as if he'd never heard of a more ridiculous idea.

Rebecca hit him gently on the stomach with the skirt "Well yea. What else could they be for? Ornaments for the tree?"

"Yea, but Becky, I'm just trying to tell you. Kids want toys! Not clothes. We'll buy them that when they're thirteen or something."

"Well it just so happens that they had to write a list for Santa in class last week and they wished for dresses or skirts." Becky replied matter-of-factly.

"Nothing about toys?" He asked surprised.

She stopped to think "Now that you mentioned it there was something about dolls. Probably from watching too much of those barbie commercials."

Jesse clapped "Ya see! Kids wil always be kids!" He gave Becky a quick kiss."I'll be at Build-A-Bear!"

Becky tried calling after him "Hey Jess! The girls wanted a doll! Not bear!"

But her husband was already out of sight.

"Oh well, at least it's a toy." sighed Becky. Who apparently forgot Joey was there and went to pay for everything.

Joey just stood there looking at clothes, which of course don't fit him but it's still cute to look at those little tiny clothes. Occasionally, a toddler or kid would be trotting around to that section of the store and he would try out his impressions.

"Why! Hallo there!" Joey said with his hands on his head and speaking in a Bullwinkle voice.

Must not have worked cause they all went crying to their moms.

* * *

**Some Place With Dustbusters**

Danny Tanner practically danced around the shop grabbing all the new cleaning gear he can. All the while singing songs that sound _so_ much cornier than they were suppose to sound. Couple of people even covered their ears.

This is Danny's idea of a Merry Chritstmas. Good thing there's always an aunt, uncle and friend to help out. Of course, cleaning gear isn't the real gift he's giving to his girls and nieces. Oh! He's gonna try getting the perfect gift this holiday. But _perfect_ doesn't exist. So how can he find a present close enough to perfect?

* * *

**Limited Too**

"Ok, fine, Michelle. We'll shop for your needs for once. But wouldn't it be better if someone else bought that need for you?" asked DJ.

"But someone else _is_ buying that for me! It's you!" The younger girl squeled with excitement.

"No, I mean as in someone who isn't with you right now."

"Will it kill you to just say what you mean?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"Um, I think I just did..." The elder sister walked away when her attention was caught by a kimono type shirt.

Michelle pulled something out of her pocket "Well, you won't have to worry, sis! Cause I just swiped your credit card!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**StephanieFan: Kind of lame for a Christmas fic but I try.**


	2. Chocolates & Candy Canes

**Tanner's House**

Stephanie finshed up her sandwich in a very messy way. The cold is making it hard to keep the knife from falling out of her slender fingers. She put the knife in the sink and walked over to get a paper towel.

'Bad idea,' she thought. Now the jelly is sticking in between the counter and the paper towel. The peanut butter actng as extra glue does not help at all.

'Too cold to care!' her mind yelled. Stephanie finally noticed a certain temperature drop. Kind of extreme this time. Nicole and Alexandra finished up their little game of hide-and-seek and practically _threw_ themselves into the kitchen.

"Look, Stephy! Look! It's snowing!" they shouted with joy.

Their older cousin dropped everything in the trash can and looked out the window. A gentle snowfall, not a blizzard, and not really sticking, but enough to get a kid out of school and enjoy winter's magic.

"Can we go play?" asked Nicole, who was jumping up and down while Alexandra poked at the messy sandwich.

"Play? You mean in the snow?" she asked sounding not so sure of herself.

"Duh!" again, they yelled at unison.

Stephanie sighed "You girls spend too much time with Michelle you know that?"

Alexandra shook her head 'no'. Nicole just wants to play outside. Jumping up and down giving Steph a headache.

"You two should wait till your mom and dad get home and ask them. I can't decide incase you catch a cold."

The twins pouted but obeyed.

'I guess this is how it feels being DJ, all the power!'

* * *

**Around The Mall**

"MICHELLE YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE ME BACK MY CREDIT CARD OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed DJ, chasing her younger sister around.

Michelle halted and placed her hand on a wall. Running away from someone with longer legs than you is hard work.

"Careful, DJ. You're an adult now. Well past 18. So if you lay a hand on me that's child abuse! You could get arrested."

The eldest Tanner was too exhausted from their workout to care whether or not she gets arrested. "True, Michelle, but _you_ could also get in trouble for taking someone else's property. Or in your case stealing."

"Oh come on! We're sisters! There's only _borrowing_ not _stealing_."

DJ wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Listen to what dad says "Borrowing without asking, is stealing" you should learn from that."

"Dad never said that."

"He does, you just don't listen." She semi-choked Michelle and walked off to the food court.

* * *

**Sweet Factory**

"Beck, are you sure they sell candy canes here? Cause they usually sell sour candies or choclate here." said Joey.

"That's alright considering I don't want to buy candy canes. I wanna buy chocolate." Becky replied.

"For what?"

"To decorate the table with. You know, put them on a plate and have some kind of glass lid on it. Set all that on a table or something and it'll look delicious!"

"But ya can't eat it can you?" Gladstone asked sounding bored.

"You can, just not the whole thing. Knowing you, I probably should buy extra."

* * *

**Build-A-Bear**

Jesse had no idea what to do here. He obviously never made a toy of his own before.

As if on cue, Danny skipped with a bag in his hands right next to his brother-in-law.

"Hiya Jess, what's wrong?" He asked seeing the confused look on Jesse's face.

"I have no idea how this whole _creation_ thing works."

Danny, having no idea what he's talking about just said the first thing in his mind "Well, if we're talking about creations. When a man and a women really love each other-"

Jesse cut in "Heck no! I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about how to make a stuffed animal."

"Oh! well in that case why don't you just take the girls here some times before Christmas and have them choose what they want?"

"That's a good idea."

"There, you see? Problem solved!" Danny hugged Jesse.

Jesse pushed him away "Don't ever hug me."

* * *

**Home**

One can only keep twins happy for so long before they start crying about not being able to play in the snow.

"I WANNA PLAY!" screamed Nichole.

Stephanie absolutley could not take it. She stuck a candy cane in Nichole's mouth in atempt to stop the yelling. It worked well. The taste of peppermint melted into her mouth and she began to calm down.

"I want one too!" cried Alexandra. Stephanie handed her a candy cane too.

Alexandra licked her candy, while her twin finshed her's in three bites.

"I want more!" Nichole started crying again.

"I really feel sympathy for your mother." muttered Steph. She searched the cupboards for another.

When Stephanie took too long, Nichole just decided to eat Alexandra's candy cane instead. She bit the candy biting her sister by accident. Who shouting and cried about her hand hurting.

"SHE BIT MY HAND AND STOLE MY CANDY CANE!"

The yelling made Nichole yell also.

"I WANNA PLAY IN THE SNOW!"

'I really need some aisprin...'

* * *

**StephanieFan: I know what you're thinking, Put more effort. I did. But you know, not as much. Any ideas on how you would like the story to go please leave that in a review! I don't wanna write a fanfic that bores the readers to sleep. So anything you may wanna add, tell me! I'll see what I can do. Not every idea may be used though depending on how it all fits. Happy Holidays!**


	3. Cinnabons!

**Food Court**

Hours of shopping later, everyone except DJ and Michelle met at the food court. Jesse and Danny waited in line for cinnabons (Yum).

"This line is taking too long!" complained Jesse.

Danny was still being his happy self "Come on Jesse! It's Christmas!"

"Isn't that days from now?"

They finally reached the front after waiting ten minutes.

"A box of cinnamon rolls and step on it!" Jesse slammed the twenty dollar bill on the counter.

The cashier, reading a magazine and looking bored asked "Do you have a specific number?"

"What?" asked Jesse through gritted teeth. Clearly loosing his temper.

The cashier didn't noticed and just answered "Of the cinnamon rolls." Then sighed and turned the page.

"Just-Give-Me-A-Box!" Danny had to jump on Jesse just so he wouldn't jump over the counter and kill somebody.

"Jesse calm down! It's just food! We could go somewhere else." said Danny in a nervous/calm voice.

His brother-in-law shook him off.

"Here's your cinnamon rolls," the cashier gave a brilliant smile for someone who sounded bored a couple seconds ago.

Danny took the box and thanked her.

Jesse stalked off back to the table muttering something like 'Weirdos'.

When he got back and took a seat, Becky gave him a kiss and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked with concern.

Jesse sighed and drank some soda. Danny came back with a smile on his face.

"Here's the cinnamon rolls!"

Becky stood up to help pass out the treats.

"So, Danny, do you know what's going on with Jesse?"

Danny took an bite before answering "He's getting pissed at how people are acting that's all."

"You mean happy?"

Mr. Tanner shook his head "No," another bite "Completely dull."

"Really? Last year Jess was complaining about people acting 'too cheerful'."

"Maybe they are, but Christmas always did bother him."

"Well, let's forget about old scrooge here, Danny! Look what I bought for Nichole and Alexandra!" Becky pulled out her bag with the words 'GAP' on them and showed him the skirts.

Danny nodded "I'm sure they'll love it."

Rebecca nudged her husband "Ya see, I told ya clothes make good gifts too."

Jesse put his head down on the table.

"Yea, why not."

"We better take him home before he falls asleep." suggested Joey. Who surprisingly was quiet the whole time. Without a single joke to interupt.

"Yea, come on, Jesse," said Danny. He shook him.

"Can't we eat first?" he asked sitting up.

Danny shrugged "Why not, we still have to wait for DJ and Michelle."

"Where are they anyway?" Joey sounded worried.

"Shopping, what else can they do in a mall?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"I meant where in the mall specifically."

"Who knows. Mall's a big place."

DJ carried at least ten shopping bags and dragged along a not-so-happy Michelle.

"Hey everyone!"

Danny turned around in his seat "Hey girls. How was shopping?"

DJ's face formed a frown. Then answered angrily "My silk shirt had soda on it, Michelle stole my credit card-"

"For the last time I wasn't stealing!" Michelle cutted in.

DJ gave her a look "Technically, you didn't ask either."

"Girls, come over here and eat. DJ, I rarely see you now that you're in college so let's make the best of the time wer have left ok?" Danny's little speech was kind of effective in breaking up the fight.

"She started it!" muttered Michelle.

"Shut up!" snapped DJ.

"Alright enough! I'm happy but this is driving that feeling away!" Danny clutched his head in frustration.

"Wow, dad _actually_ lost his cool." whispered DJ. Who had the guts to say that even when her father was mad.

Becky rubbed Danny's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go finish eating and get home to wrap presents."

Danny sighed "Kay."

DJ and Michelle took their seats.

While Michelle fixed herself a roll on the plate, DJ leaned over and whispered.

"Thank god dad forgives easily with a bit of cleaning."

"You mean clean the house?"

"Yea, we'll clean the house and he'll forget like that!" she said with a snap of her fingers.

"Hm," Michelle played around a bit "If only you can do magic eh?"

DJ looked at her fingers "If only but hey, I've been cleaning that house for years now. One more time won't be that much of a bother to me."

"Seems you've got Christmas spirite afterall." stated Michelle.

"Yea...is this fat free?" she pointed to the cinnamon roll.

* * *

**Tanner's House**

Stephanie opened her closet to search for a coat. Temperature dropped yet again.

'I wonder if Nichole and Alexandra are cold?' she thought.

Those two have been hyper this whole afternoon. They were sweating and certainly won't be cold till at least till they've settled down.

Steph put on a coat and wrapped a blanket protectively around her thin frame.

Nichole opened the door to her cousin's room. Previously, the room Steph had to share with Michelle.

"Stephy cold?" she asked.

Stephanie despite feeling frostbite smiled "Yea, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Nichole hugged her cousin. But she didn't let go for her hyperness has long gone and fell asleep.

Alexanra came in too and snuggled next to her cousin and sister.

All three waiting for their family to return and fix the heater before they all freeze.

* * *

Ok, I'm trying to finish this before Christmas so it'll make sense. And so I'll always have a story finished on Christmas day. 


	4. Illness

A/N: Wow, that's easier to write than StephanieFan. Well, worked hard on this. Still trying to finish before Christmas is over.

**

* * *

Waiting Ever So Patiently**

Danny Tanner had his head in his arms which were on the table.

"Girls, we're not leaving until you stop fighting." he said wearily.

DJ and Michelle has again started another fight. This time, over who is more selfish. God only knows why.

"DJ thinks only about herself and doesn't even care about Christmas!" screamed Michelle.

DJ defended herself with her own words "_I'm _selfish? Speak for yourself! You don't wouldn't even let Stephanie use your lamp."

"I was only four years old!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" shushed Jesse "Come on, you're dad's tired enough and you're really adding too much pressure on the poor guy."

"Sorry," muttered DJ.

"My apologies!" Michelle chriped. Then turned to DJ and added "Oh, and I accept!"

DJ shot her sister a glare "What did I offer you to accept?"

"I accept your apology." she explained calmly.

"I don't remember anything about an apology."

The little blonde stood up to put her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? It's your fault afterall. So it's only fitting that you apologized to me."

DJ shook her head slowly "No, no, no. _You_ decided to bring this subject from out of the blue and started saying your lame speech about Christmas."

"That just proves you're too proud of yourself to admit you've been selfish."

"Can you two please stop fighting? You're an adult and you're a pre-teen." started Danny.

Start acting that age." finished Jesse.

The girls gave a confused look.

"You want me to act like I'm twelve?" asked DJ in shock.

"And you want me to act like an adult?" whined Michelle.

Jesse slapped a hand to his forehead.

"The other way around."

"Oh!" they said in unison.

Becky clapped "Alright then, now that we all got over this here's crisis, let's head home!"

Danny helped his eldest daughter carry the many bags she had. Joey helped too. Of course, Jesse was helpful to Becky up until he pretty much ripped a bag by lifting too fast.

"Don't worry, honey, We'll just get another one." she assured her husband.

Jesse sighed "I must be getting old."

Michelle hugged Jesse around the waist.

"Come on uncle Jesse! You're not that old!"

Jesse smiled "If I'm not _that_ old then exactly how old am I?"

Michelle thought about it then was about to answer but Jesse beat her to it.

"You're not gonna say 'ninety two' like what you said to your dad are you?"

His niece shrugged "To be honest I was gonna say 'no' but since you just _love_ that answer, I'll just say yea." Michelle gave a smile and walked with her shopping bag to follow her dad.

* * *

**Tanner Home**

"Hey, Steph! We're home!" announced Danny.

"Nichole! Alexandra! Mom and daddy's home!" Becky said with an equally loud voice.

Moments after, the twins came walking quietly down the stairs.

Looking grave.

Becky put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Sweethearts, what's wrong?"

"Stephy looked cold and now she's not waking up." stated Nichole innocently.

Alexandra started crying.

Jesse took Alexandra in a hug and asked "Why didn't you call us and tell us?"

"Because Stephy doesn't want you to worry." Nichole replied.

"Where is she right now?" asked a frantic Danny Tanner.

Nichole pointed up.

Danny jogged up the stairs to Stephanie's room. DJ embraced the twins after not seeing them for a while and followed her father.

Michelle, of course, will always be close behind.

When they got there, they saw their dad stroking their sister's head softly.

"Are you alright, Steph?" asked DJ with concern in her voice.

When Stephanie gave no response, they knew something was wrong.

"She might be getting a fever." said Danny sadly.

Michelle crossed her and whispered "This is the worst Christmas. A selfish DJ and a sick Stephanie."

Danny hugged his youngest child (Yes, there's a lot of love in that house, eh?).

"I promise you, Michelle, I'll make Christmas happen no matter what."

DJ leaned against the door frame.

"Me thinking about myself won't be a problem anymore." she pushed herself off, strolling over to Stephanie and putting a hand on her forehead.

"Right now, we need to make sure Stephanie is gonna be alright." Danny said quietly as to not disturb his middle child.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed DJ.

Danny's head shot up to look at her "What is it?"

"Stephanie's really burning up."

"We better check her temperature." Danny let go of Michelle and went for a thermometer.

DJ turned her attention on Michelle.

"Speaking of temperatures, have you noticed how cold it is in this house?"

She shrugged.

"I'm still warm from eating that cinnabon!"

DJ turned to leave "Well, when that pastry's heat wears off, find a jacket."

* * *

Sigh Sisterly love...if only my sister and I don't fight all the time. **Happy Holidays!**


	5. Dr McGuire

Danny took Stephanie's temperature.

"102 degrees, I think we should take her to the doctor's."

Jesse and Joey walked into the bedroom.

"Is Steph alright?" questioned Joey.

"I don't think so. Here, help me take her to the car."

Joey lifted Stephanie up while Danny went to get the keys.

Downstairs, Becky was shivering also. Nichole's head on her lap and Alexandra piled on Nichole.

When Jesse followed Danny and Joey, he stopped to notice his wife's distress.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Huh? Oh! Well, it's snowing outside and I'm happy, but it's really cold once it snows here." Becky gave a faint smile.

Jesse tried to smile back too.

"Well, something's wrong with Steph so I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

"Ok."

A quick kiss and off he went.

"Mommy?" Alexandra woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is Stephy gonna be ok?"

Becky pulled her daughter close to her.

"I really hope so,"

Nichole stirred awake.

"Can we play in the snow now?"

"No sweety, it's too cold outside."

Nichole's hand formed a fist and hit it across her knee "Oh great!"

"Mommy, why does everyone have to be so sad?" asked Alexandra. Who was more interested in the subject of family than snow.

Becky gave that question a thought before answering.

"Let's just say, Christmas is usually a holiday when everyone's happy and carefree."

Silence.

"But things are different this year. San Francisco's really cold. Some people are getting sick."

"Like Stephy?"

"Yes..."

Jesse barged through the door.

"The car won't heat up and Stephanie's getting cold again."

"I'll go get some coats or blankets." suggested Becky.

She placed Alexandra aside.

Nichole took her sister's hand.

"Come on, let's go make Stephy a get well card!"

"Great idea!"

They ran to the kitchen.

"I wish Stephanie can be happy right now too." Jesse said to himself.

Becky came back with a blanket.

"Here, Jess, keep her warm and make sure her fever doesn't get worse."

Jesse kissed her forehead and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Jesse steps out with the blanket. Hurrying to the car as fast as possible.

Joey opened the door for him.

"Thanks buddy." he said.

Joey nodded, taking the blanket and spreading it over Stephanie.

"Poor kid, can't even enjoy the holidays without getting ill."

Danny drove to the hospital. Mostly sighing.

When they got to the hospital, checked in, and waited.

A nurse walked up to where the Tanners were waiting.

"Dr. McGuire's ready to see you now."

"Thank you." Danny replied.

Stephanie had woken up a little from the car ride and limped with her dad's help to where Dr. McGuire was.

A woman that appeared to be in her late twenties with chocolate brown hair gave a welcoming smile when she saw Stephanie.

"Happy holidays. What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. McGuire.

"Stephanie's temperature is up the 102 degrees." answered Danny.

The doctor nodded "Yes, people are getting sick from this unusual weather here in California."

"You mean it's all over the state?" asked a surprised Jesse.

"Yes."

"No wonder."

"Though I'm pretty sure it's not serious, it could turn out that way if you decide to leave it."

Jesse gave an annoyed sigh.

"Obviously, that's why we brought her here."

"Well alright, let me check."

The three men stepped outside and waited.

* * *

A/N: Yes yes, this is a double update. It might be triple but it's getting late and I can't concentrate that way. 


	6. Christmas Tree

**A/N: Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo! I've failed to complete it before Christmas yesterday! Crying I'm so sad. But despite that I hope all of you had a great Christmas! Tell me about it! Now, this chapter will seem like it's only there to take up space. But its not. So yea. Further more, My parents are away during Christmas leaving alone just me and my little sister. But that bothers me not too much considering no one's there to tell me what to do except my grandma who's staying over to watch us while my parents are away. Merry Late Christmas! And Hope you forgive me for not finishing before the last holiday of the year was over!**

**Chappie 6!**

For a couple of weeks, Stephanie laid in bed due to a horrible illness. The cold isn't helping at all.

"Five more days till Christmas," Michelle checked the calender in the kitchen.

"I hope Steph gets better before that," said DJ eating a cookie.

"College has changed you in good ways and bad ways."

DJ stopped eating and looked up, "How so?"

"Good ways, you're mature enough to care for your sister when she needs it the most."

The elder one sighed "But I've only been watching her, it's not like I took care of her like dad and uncle Jesse."

Michelle shrugged, "You cared. And that's good enough. Don't be selfish." With that she went to play with the twins.

"Not selfish." mumbled DJ.

Then she heard the door open and close.

"Hey, Deej!" laughed Becky.

DJ turned around.

"Hey aunt Becky. Why so happy?"

She finished eating her cookie and waited until her aunt's giggling stopped.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh! Hehe! Um...hahahahahaha!" Becky just couldn't stop.

"Um, ok..." DJ whispered to herself.

"Ha! Heh, ha..." Rebecca now has her hand to her waist. Taking time to catch her breath.

Just then, Jesse stomped in with pine leaves all over. Mainly...his hair...

You know what that means!

DJ clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uncle Jesse what happened!"

Becky began laughing again, but still helped her husband brush the pine off.

"My mom's been busy and didn't have time to pick out a christmas tree," he hissed. Though not like one would when about to kill.

"...and?" urged DJ, clearly not knowing how that's connected to her pine covered uncle.

Jesse growled "Dad and I were sorta kinda fighting,"

"Like me and Michelle?"

"Yeah, but more physical than verbal."

"As in 'accidently' knocking a bunch of trees on top on Jesse!" Becky finished for him and laughed all the way to the attic.

Jesse sighed "What she said."

But DJ has gone into a giggle fit and completely ignored her uncle.

"Just one question uncle Jesse. How on earth can someone like grandpa beat you when it comes to knocking things?"

"He's got his ways, despite being old!"

DJ patted Jesse, "No worries, uncle J! Grandpa's cool! I wouldn't be surprised if he beat you at many things. You two have more in common than you think."

"Now you sound like your grandma."

"Just telling it like it is! What caused the fight anyway?"

"Well...we were out picking a tree,"

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh, thank you for helping me, son!" smiled Irene._

_Jesse shrugged, "No problem, mom! Afterall, you are my mother."_

_"Even if you don't like it." _

_"Don't say that, ma!"_

_Irene laughed "Ok, ok, I just wish your father would help me out once in a while. All I hear from him day to day is "Irene! Cook me dinner!" or "Irene! I'm tired, can you take out the trash?" Geez, imagine living with a husband like that."_

_"Actually, I can imagine. Considering he is my dad and I've lived with him for almost nineteen years." _

_Jesse paused the conversation to look at a tree, checking for any flaws. The fact that he pays good money for them._

_"How about this one?" came a voice from the other side of the tree._

_Jesse searched through the leaves to meet the face of Nick Katsopalis._

_"Hey, dad."_

_"Hey, Jesse! So, are you gonna buy this one or what?" _

_His son's gaze went back to the tree._

_He shook his head, "No, there are bugs."_

_"Ok." Nick stated. He started walking around five of six plants to get to the side where Irene and Jesse were._

_Irene frowned "Nick, stop dissappearing like that, not that I care or anything but still."_

_"Of course you care! I'm your husband and whenever something happens you get freaked and scared and get all "Oh Jesse where can he be!" and all that. Just like when we were younger." Nick replied._

_"That made absolutely no sense." Irene shook her head._

_"Mom's right about that one." Jesse joined in._

_"So who are you going to side with? Me or your mother?" asked Nick as if it were a war._

_Irene shook her head again, "Oh, Nick! Stop making him choose just to start something."_

_"I'm not trying to start anything." Nick said flatly._

_"Right now you're starting something by simply not agreeing with me."_

_"Well, maybe if you didn't accuse me of starting something I wouldn't have to disagree."_

_"Well, now that's the same as accusing me of accusing you of you starting something!"_

_"Ouch, my head hurts." Jesse pretended like he's gonna faint._

_Irene looked away, "Why are we even started with this?"_

_"Because you," Nick began, this time with an accusing finger at his wife "Said I'm just planning a fight by simply asking my son a question."_

_"I beg your pardon he's my son too!"_

_"Obviously, you're not doing that good of a job as his mother." _

_That pretty much made Irene snap and chased Nick around._

_'I hope I don't act like that when I'm old.' Jesse thought to himself._

_Nick dodged Irene's hand that swung trying to hit him. He snapped a little branch off one of the Christmas trees and hurled it at Irene._

_She's not stupid. Merely ducked and popped back up. Branch hit Jesse in the face._

_Irene rushed over to her son, "Jesse, are you alright? I didn't mean for this to be out of control."_

_"I'm fine, mom. Just a twig won't bother me. It's not your fault anyways." assured Jesse._

_"It kinda is her fault, son. If only she hadn't ducked then she would have sheild ya!" his father piped in._

_"What? Suddenly I'm the one to blame?" cried Irene flinging her arms._

_"Guys, calm down." Jesse attempted to stop his parents from going any deeper into this ridiculous fight._

_"Don't think so." Nick then became the one chasing Irene around for no real reason._

_Other people picking out trees stopped to stare. Their mouths agape._

_Jesse ran up and blocked his dad from his mom._

_"Calm down! Now I know where Danny's daughter's fighting comes from!"_

_Again, the Katsopalis senior seemed to ignore his only son and pushed a tiny tree towards them. By tiny, I mean totally harmless even if it manages to trap somebody._

_Jesse caught it quickly._

_"Dad!" _

_"Nick! You stop this right now!" yelled Irene as if she were scolding a child._

_Nick shrugged that off and pushed another tree down. This time, a bigger one._

_Landed just on Jesse's head._

_**End Flashback**_

DJ nodded slowly. Very awed by the story.

"So, basically, you're saying that you didn't beat grandpa because you were busy holding up another tree from squashing grandma?"

"Kind of..." Jesse wasn't really sure of himself.

DJ got up and headed up the stairs.

"Well, get some rest cause Kimmy's coming over a bit later." And she's gone.

"Great, just what I need. Gibbler in the house."


	7. Only My throat

Luckily for Jesse, the snow and freezing weather made it so that Kimmy Gibbler had to stay at home for a while longer. Enough time to rest and rid himself of his headache.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Still wearing his leather jacket and pants.

Joey came up stairs.

"Hey, Jess, can I borrow your credit card real quick?" he asked.

Then noticing the sleeping form on the bed.

"Oh come on! One of you out is enough!" he complained.

Since Stephanie was still sick.

Becky blew her nose at the doorway, catching Joey's attention.

"Beck, are you sick too?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I think so Joey, can you watch Nichole and Alexandra while I take a rest?"

"Sure, you just go get some rest."

"Joey, you're so sweet."

Becky made her way to the bed in a manner like she's walking through a pool of maple syrup.

She collasped next to Jesse.

'Must be contagous.' thought Joey as he quickly forgot about the credit card and just deciding to take care of the twins.

He sped down the stairs to bump into Danny...scraping stuff...

"Hey Joey." Danny greeted cheerfully.

"I think Becky's sick too."

Danny stopped cleaning and took off his gloves.

"Yeah, I know. She kept blowing her nose next to my ear."

"It's like Christmas just won't be an easy time of year." said Joey sadly.

Danny rubbed his best friend's shoulder.

"Five days left, I'm sure a miracle will happen by then."

He returned to scrapping gunk off the walls and stairs.

Joey left him alone.

While looking for the twins, he heard a cough from Stephanie's room.

'DJ or Michelle are probably watching them anyway,' he thought.

_Knock Knock!_

"Steph, can I come in?"

There was something whispered from the other side of the door.

Taking that as a yes, he opened the door quietly as possible.

"Steph, you ok?" Joey asked as he approached the bed.

Stephanie was now well enough to be sitting propped up on a pillow. She nodded and began writing something on a notebook from the night stand.

_'I'm alright, it's my throat that hurts,'_

The blonde scribbled it down quickly and turned the notebook to Joey so he can read it.

He nodded, "So, nothing else is really making you tired?"

Steph shook her head with a smile on her face.

She began writing again.

_'Only my throat,'_

The elder man returned the smile.

"That's great! I'll go tell your dad right now! Can you get up?"

Her hand moved swiftly with the pen in hand across the smooth surface of the paper.

_'I think not, it's too cold,'_

"Wise choice."

Joey walked out of Stephanie's room, closing the door behind him and went to the stairs to the attic. Where he last saw Danny.

Only now, he wasn't there.

"Danny!" he yelled, trying to search for him.

Danny peeked his head out from Michelle's room, "Yes? What is it you sound excited?"

"It's Stephanie! She's well now! But her throat still hurts so she can't really talk."

Danny smiled "That's great! Now that one is well again, we'll only have to take care of the Katsopalis couple."

DJ leaned against the door frame (As she does so much now) on the opposite side of her dad.

"Uncle Jesse's just tired from getting gonked on the head by a tree. It's aunt Becky's that's the one who needs care."

"Speaking of Becky, I was suppose to watch Nichole and Alexandra for her." Joey reminded himself.

DJ flicked her hand, "Don't worry, me and Michelle will take care of them. I mean seriously! How hard can seven year olds be to watch?"

"Reflect on your behaviour and your sisters' and you'll know." joked Danny.

DJ feigned a glare at her father, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't as bad as they were."

"Trust me, you were!" the guys said in almost perfect unison.

"I come back here to spend time with you guys from college and all I get is people telling me I'm 'selfish' of a complete devil when I was a kid." cried DJ dramatically.

"It's getting late, maybe we should all go to bed now." yawned Danny.

"But Kimmy is gonna come over!" protested his eldest daughter.

"I'm sure she'll manage. Night!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R**


	8. Blue Christmas

A/N: This is a chapter that may seem short or long. Due to the fact that something happened and it kept putting extra spaces everytme I typed.

**Chapter 8! **

**Next one will be the last!**

**At least I think**

Days passed by. Stephanie can now get off the bed and not complain too much about the harsh weather.

Fortunately for Becky, she only suffered a really bad cold and not some disease.

Her girls ran into their mother's arms. Happy to see her well and happy self back around the house.

"I really feel sorry for Steph now! I mean, only one cold and I'm down. She on the other hand got so ill." said Becky when they took their seats at the table for Christmas Eve's dinner.

"Being sick is not fun at all." said Stephanie as if she'd just been through so much more.

"When was it _ever_ fun?" asked Michelle as she put mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"That would be a never. Can you pass the gravy?" asked DJ.

Little Alexandra handed the white shiny gravy boat to her cousin.

"Thank you, Lexy!" smiled DJ.

Alexandra nodded since she couldn't say 'you're welcome' with her mouth full.

Danny cut the ham and passed it to everyone.

"You know what would make Christmas eve great?" asked Jesse.

"What?" asked the whole family.

"Elvis Music!"

With that, he turned on the stereo!

**_I'll have a blue christmas without you_**  
**_I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me _**

And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue christmas

(instrumental break)

You'll be doin' all right, with your christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue christmas

"Jesse, of all the songs can't you just pick a Christmas Carol?" begged Danny who got annoyed by the word 'blue' which was now playing over and over in his head.

"Hey, you had your fun now I get to have mine!" Jesse replied cooly.

"Yea, but 'Blue Christmas'? It brings down the mood." said Becky.

Never really one to love Elvis Songs.

Michelle and the twins begged "Let him listen to Elvis! We all had our fun time this holiday!"

They all made a puppy-dog face.

Joey couldn't help but go "Aaaaaaawwwwwww!"

"Come on guys, one Elvis song can't kill you." said DJ.

Becky and Danny never tried hiding their dislike for Elvis.

Though other's can't stand it either, they just want Jesse to be happy and if it only takes 'Blue Christmas' to do that then what's the big deal?

"I guss one won't hurt." sighed Danny.

Jesse looked content and turned up the volume. Like it wasn't loud enough already.

That big dinner certainly warmed everyone up.

"Time for dessert!" announced Becky as she got up from her seat.

"While she serves them, let's listen to 'Silent Night'." suggested Stephanie.

She didn't wanna bother searching for it through the radio so she used the stereo like her uncle did.

**_Silent Night, Holy Night,_**

_**All is calm, all is bright,**_

_**Round yon virgin mother and child,**_

_**holy infant so tender and mild,**_

_**sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace**_

"Pretty song," commented Nichole.

"Very pretty song!" shouted Alexandra.

Danny laughed, "You see, Jesse? Your girls have good taste in music."

"Oh sure! Singing about mothers and their children is good music." said Jesse sarcastically.

"Jesse! Like singing about how your Christmas is going down is a good way of expressing music." said Becky.

"A; it's the snowflakes that's falling down. And B; I love it cause it's the music of the King."

"You do know he only sings it right?" asked Becky.

"He does?"

"For someone who practically worships the guy, you sure are clueless."

Becky put bowls of ice cream heavily dripped with chocolate sauce on a tray and brought it over to the table.

They looked as if they were gonna just drool all over the table. But thank god they didn't.

DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Nichole and Alexandra looked in awe. Stephanie and Michelle had to hold the twins down just to keep them from jumping on it.

"Alright, let's dig in!"


	9. Big Surprise!

**A/N: Nervous laugh Uh huh, it's way pass Christmas and New Year's. And now I'm finished. Sigh I know I must suck!**

**Here's the last chappie!**

**Chapter 9-**

Nichole was wide awake. Thinking about all the stories her mom told about Santa Claus.

'I wonder if he'll come to our house?' she thought.

Quietly, she got out of bed and crept over to Alexandra's bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she whispered.

"Huh?" Alexandra stirred awake "What is it, Niki?"

Nichole sat on the bed, "You believe in Santa?"

"I believe it."

"I mean like does he exist?" asked Nichole with her hands in fists and held up as if in prayer.

"You're weird." with that said, Alexandra pulled the blanket over her head falling back asleep.

Nichole pouted but went back to bed too.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" exclaimed Danny, throwing his arms up in the air.

Jesse yawned, "Mornin', now put your hands down."

Nichole and Alexandra each had one hand in their mother's. Smiles showing brightly on their faces.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" the two yelled as loud as they can manage.

Jesse, deciding to drop his gloominess for the day hugged his daughters and handed them their presents.

Wrapped in golden paper which reflected their faces. It was quickly torn away by tiny hands.

Before them were two white boxes.

Alexandra lifted the lid gently. Her sister practically threw it open to see what's inside.

They unfolded the blue material.

Cotton blue skirts with a snowflake.

Nichole jumped to her feet, "Thank you, mommy! Thank you, daddy!" she gave them both a quick hug and turned back to admire her new skirt.

"Thanks, mom and daddy!" smiled Alexandra "I'm the luckiest girl ever!"

"But wait!" said Jesse "That's not the only thing you're getting. As soon as the stores open up again we'll go to Build-A-Bear!"

"Yay!" squeled the twins.

"Told ya kids like toys!" Jesse whispered to Becky.

"Yea, but _I_ got a 'Thank you'," Becky whispered back.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "They said, and I quote; "Thank you, mommy! Thank you _daddy_!" so basically, we both got the credit.

"You are so competitive." came a voice from behind.

Turns out the couple had chatted loud enough for Danny and Joey to enjoy a good "show".

"Anyways, uncle Danny also has gifts for you girls!" chirped Danny twirling around. "Here!"

One green bag, one red bag. Stuffed with tissue like paper. Green ones in the red bag, red ones in the green bag.

The Katsopalis twins beamed.

"Thank you uncle Danny!"

It was like feeding time at the zoo except no ones eating. Just unwrapping presents.

Dustbusters...

Everyones eyes bugged.

Alexandra, who knew better than to complain, said "Thank you, uncle Danny."

But when Nichole has something to say, she's gotta say it.

"A dustbuster! But I waited all year!"

She wailed and cried and stomped her feet.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Becky hugged Nichole and told her to stop crying.

"It's alright, honey. Dustbusters are useful!"

"They clean!" Jesse used the word 'Clean' as if it were a magic spell.

Danny patted Nichole on the head.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it."

Nichole shook her head.

"No, that's alright uncle Danny. I'm sorry I cried."

Jesse smiled "That a girl!"

Suddenly, DJ ran through the kitchen door scaring everyone.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! I stayed up late watching some Christmas marathon. You'd be surprised at how many christmas episodes of shows they make!" babbled DJ on and on about this show and the other.

"Merry Christmas, Deej. Where are your sisters?" asked Joey.

DJ stopped talking to answer "Oh don't worry! They'll be down soon. I made them stay up late to watch the marathon with me so they're pretty much exhausted."

Joey hit his knee, "Aw man! And I thought that sound was Santa. But it was you girls watching t.v."

"Santa?"

"Well...I uh...uh..." stammered Joey.

"Anyways," Danny ended the little conversation "When Steph and Michelle aren't too tired, wake them up so we can open the rest of the presents."

"Who has to wake me up?" questioned a voice from behind the tree.

All attention was turned to the Christmas tree.

Michelle peeked her head out.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!" greeted Michelle.

"Merry Christmas, Michelle! We didn't know you were there." said Becky.

The blonde put a finger to her chin.

"I snuck down when you guys were talking to DJ."

"Why?"

Michelle shrugged, "Because."

"Face it guys, that's the best answer you're gonna get." DJ pointed out.

Michelle opened her presents.

A broom, causing some eye rolling but still their were thank yous. Box of candy canes. Bullwinkle plushie. The last one surprised her the most.

The baby blue turtle neck in _her_ size.

She looked to her sister with curiosity.

"I thought you only bought it in your size?"

DJ crossed her arms, "Well, I don't like fighting right when I come back to visit. So here's a little something. Truce?" DJ held her hand out.

"Truce" they shook hands.

Though that's what DJ says. In their hearts they both know it was because it is Christmas time and a time to show you care. DJ doesn't hate her sister. Michelle doesn't hate her in return. But it's fun to get on each other's nerves once in a while.

"One more thing!" the eldest daughter ran back into the kitchen. Then back out again before the door closed.

"Merry Christmas!" she said handing two presents for her cousins.

"Thanks! But we're starting to hate that word!" said Nichole and Alexandra.

Laughter filled the room's atmosphere.

More presents to unwrap!

And again with the boxes. Except this one was round and was colored lilac.

Two hot pink hats and stuffed rabbits along with it.

"This is cool!"

They put their hats on their heads and played with the bunnies.

DJ laughed "You see, after shopping with Michelle, I've discovered that hot pink really is a bad color of hat for me. But it looks so cute on little girls!"

"And I thought you'd really be so dumb as to wear a pink hat." muttered Michelle.

"Michelle, don't be rude." warned Danny. Seeming to listen in on everyone.

"Sorry."

Jesse and Becky ushered the girls upstairs.

"Come on girls. Put your presents away. Uncle Danny says he's got a surprise."

"Yay!" Nichole and Alexandra cheered.

"Wait!" Danny yelled after them "Keep your dustbusters downstairs. You'll need it."

"Okay." They set their dustbusters down and carried the rest of the gifts to their room.

"What's the surprise?" asked Joey when they were gone.

Danny grinned "You'll see!"

"That's never good." mumbled DJ.

Michelle's eyes shifted from friend to father to sister.

Getting up "I'll put my gifts away too and be back for the surprise."

Leaving her broom of course.

Joey and Danny sat on the couch waiting for everyone.

"You told me you were thinking of giving some sort of incredible present." stated Joey.

"Well, truth be told I couldn't find an "incredible present" that could top off all the others."

"So?"

"Sooooooo," Danny paused, until everyone who left was back in the living room again "I decided on some winter cleaning!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"I wasn't expecting that till spring! That's why they call it "Spring Cleaning!" whined Joey.

Danny grinned "Early start!"

"Awwwwww!"

"Stephanie is _so_ lucky she isn't awake yet!" pouted Michelle.

* * *

In Stephanie's Room

Stephanie laid on her bed, legs crossed at the ankle. Still in her pajamas and drinking juice.

She sighed, listening to the whining downstairs.

"Yep, this certainly is the most wonderful time." Steph took a sip "Cause heck! No chores! Well, for me anyways!"

Grinning as she set aside her drink and fell back asleep.

Lol weird ending! No flamers please! Constructive critism is ok! I'm sensitive!


End file.
